mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Богоуровень
thumb|86px|Джон после ВознесенияБогоуровень - серия высших уровней способностей, доступные игрокам Сбурб. Достижение Богоуровня предоставляет игроку богоподобные силы в соответствующем Аспекте , передавая их через соответствующий Класс . Достижение Богоуровня позволяет игрокам двигаться дальше вверх по уровням, даже после достижения вершины Ранголестницы , которая является пределом при нормальных обстоятельствах. После достижения статуса Богоуровня, игрок поднимается дальше, хотя увеличение сил того, кто уже назван богом, вероятно, излишне. Джон и Джейд, а также, Дэйв и Роуз, все вместе повысили свой уровень уже после получения Богоуровня. Неизвестно, как далеко продвинулась Вриска (скорее всего, всееееееееее), а также, поднялась ли на новый уровень Арадия. Как показали Джон и Джейд, нормальные статы увеличиваются и на Богоуровне. Однако, вместо Дардолларов (потому что это дерьмо для детей), игрок получает Значки Достижения требования thumb|Рисунок Каллиопы "на что может быть похож Богоуровень Дирка"Чтобы достичь Богоуровня, игрок должен умереть или уже быть мертв, после чего его/её тело должно быть помещено на Квесткровать (или Квестовый Кокон), процесс, упоминаемый как "легендарный краткий сон" Спутниками. Конкретная причина смерти не важна, а положить тело на Квестовую Кровать можно в течении определенного промежутка времени после кончины. Неизвестно, требуется ли получение всех уровней на Уровнелестнице, перед тем как продолжить восхождение - Джон и Вриска выполнили это требование, и Джейд, выведя Лягушку Бытия перед своей смертью, скорее всего его тоже выполнила. Возможно, что Дэйв тоже получил все уровни, просто по тому, что он был в Медиуме гораздо дольше других детей (в частности, чувства Странного Дерьмовремени). процесс вознесения thumb|left|204px|Вриска Серкет, Вор СветаУ каждого игрока есть две Квесткровати, одна из них расположена на Планете игрока, вторая - на Проспите или на луне Дерса. В некоторых случаях, (таких, как вознесение Джона), есть Квесткровать Скайи для каждого игрока. Следовательно, существует два различных способа подняться до Богоуровня. Джон, Джейд и Врискаих изначальные "я" вознеслись на Квесткроватях своих планет. Это могло вызывать их дримселфы, чтобы появиться на Квесткровати Скайи. Во время вознесения,к Джейд и Джону слетелись и окружили Тотемы их планет: светлячки Джона и колибри Джейд. Второй метод Вознесения предполагает другие Квесткровати, спрятанные глубоко в центре или в "Склепе" луны каждого королевства. Когда дримселф берет на себя роль мертвого игрока, смерть на этой кровати заставляет дримселф возрождаться как игрока Богоуровня. Этот метод использовался Дэйвом, Роуз и Арадией. Квесткровать Арадии была в Склепе самого Дерса, а не на его луне. Эндрю заявил, что поскольку она была мертва до этого, её дримселф не относился к живым игрокам на луне и был изолирован. Это объясняет, почему у луны Дерса пять башен. Еще один необычный аспект её восхождения то, что она существовала при смерти как Арадиябот . Когда она вознеслась на Богоуровень, её дримселф и душапотому её сознание слились воедино, таким образом, оставив робота пустым, отчего тот после взорвался. thumb|180px|Арадия Мегидо после Вознесения.Этот необычный аспект относится и к Джейд, чей дримселф возродился как Джейдспрайт. Джейд уже была маркирована "мертвой", прежде, чем была помещена на Квестовую кровать, оспаривая тем самым предположение, что для вознесения игрок должен находится на Квесткровати во время смерти. Не имеет значения, где ваши дримселфы по отношению к кровати на Скайе. Мечта Вриски сама телепортировалась с Проспита к своей кровати, где и вознеслась, в то время как дримселф Джона и затем, дримселф Джейд в форме Джейдспрайта, уже были на Скайе.Нужно отметить, что Джейдспрайт не находилась рядом с Квесткроватью, когда вознеслась Джейд, хотя вполне возможно, что её дримселф в тот момент был отдельным живым существом. Можно отметить, что все мечтатели Проспита достигали Богоуровня на Квесткроватях своих планет, а мечтатели Дерса использовали Квесткровать в ядре Дерса или же на его луне. Неизвестно, есть ли значительное различие между вознесениями на Проспите и Дерсе."Склеп Кровати" были изображены на Дерсе и её луны, так что второй метод может быть доступен (или рекомендуется) для мечтателей Дерса. Однако, Эндрю подразумевал, что оба метода могут быть использованы мечтателями любого королевства. thumb|left|160px|Ведьма КосмосаВо всех известных случаях, дримселф сам становится Богоуровнем персонажа, поскольку оригинальный игрок погиб до Вознесения. Однако, после запуска процесса восхождения, вызванного смертью основного "я", их сознание сольется в тело дримселфа и новая форма будет значительно сильнее, чем раньше. Помимо вознесения, игрок получает костюм с капюшоном для своего класса. Титул игрока влияет на внешний вид костюма Богоуровня, основанного на смутно-средневековом мотиве, а цвет определяется символом аспекта. Безпричинно, очки игрока также входят в костюм, даже если это просто аксессуар(такие, как темные очки Дэйва). Ухудшилось ли зрение у игроков, носящих до вознесения контактные линзы, не ясно, - Вриска была расстроена из-за потери очков, но не нуждалась в них. Скорее всего, на игроке остаются те аксессуары и предметы, которые были с ними перед вознесением(после получения Богоуровня, Дэйв все еще с Royal Deringer'ом). thumb|104px|Гамзи, Бард ЯростиСогласно тому, во что верят Тролли :процесс, необходимый для вознесения - это тест Сбурба, чтобы увидеть, готов ли определенный игрок встретиться лицом к лицу со смертью, чтобы получить еще больше силы. В ходе показанных сессий, шесть персонажей вознеслись и ни один из них не сделал это с большой охотой; Дейв и Терези прямо отрицали возможность собственной смерти, Джон Эгберт был убит Джеком Нуаром и Джейд Харли была убита Королевским дураком, бомбою из крема для бритья, остальные персонажи организовали переноску их тел на Квесткровати тем или иным способом. Вриска Серкет приняла решение умереть в Квестовом коконе после того, как было до полусмерти избита Арадией. Дримселф Арадии Мегидо сам спал в Квестококоне в ядре Дерса, когда она была убита силами Green Sun Джека Нуара. Аналогично Дейв Страйдер и Роуз Лалонд погибли после создания ими Зеленого Солнца, хотя и не пытались избежать взрыва и приняли это задание как самоубийство, возможно, единственные, кто должным образом заглянул смерти в глаза. Аранея тоже получила Богоуровень в своей сессии, но подробностей её вознесения нет. Фефери и Эридан достигли Богоуровня в альтернативной вселенной, что было показано. Во время "Калиборн:Войти" хорошо был виден Богоуровень Тавроса. Согласно громким словам Карката самому себе, достижение Богоуровня не означает, что таймлайн не обречен. Как они достигли Богоуровня в линии времени не показано, но нет доказательств, что это произошло другим способом, отличными от вышеописанных. силы и способности The key aspect of the power of God Tier players relates to their mythological aspect: the level of power they exert over is significantly enhanced to the point of near-complete control. John, the Heir of Breath, has shown that he can manipulate the breeze at levels both fine enough to fly a car around and strong enough to create a massive tornado powerful enough to drill cleanly through The Battlefield. Vriska, the Thief of Light, is capable of commanding fortune, an ability said by Terezi Pyrope to only be accessible and controllable to those who have full mastery over the power of light. Shortly after her ascension, Aradia, the Maid of Time, immediately demonstrated her level of power over time by freezing the rampaging Jack Noir (who possessed a godlike power) completely of her own accord without the aid of any time-controlling items. Aranea Serket, as the Sylph of Light, offered to help Terezi Pyrope literally "look at things honestly", basically healing Terezi's blindness and freeing her from having to lick and sniff everything. However, Terezi turned down the offer stating that she'd rather stay blind and use her other senses to see because it was the only connection she had with her lusus before it died. Jade, as the Witch of Space, can shrink entire planets into her playthings with no external tools whatsoever, a power she did not have as her main self and which her Bec-prototyped dream self seemed unable to use to this extent, manifesting her role as Hero of Space- only through making glasses that could see every part of space and breeding the Genesis Frog. Absolutely no specific training seems to be necessary to access the full extent of their power even immediately after ascending. There are several abilities that all God Tier players gain, regardless of their associated aspect and title, such as the ability to fly. Players who achieve God Tier are also biologically immortal (they can't die unless they are killed), and after completing a session, would live in the newly created universe as literal gods. They can be permanently killed, but the death must either be "heroic" or "just." A heroic death requires that they fall while opposing a corrupt adversary or through a noble self-sacrifice for the greater good. A just death requires that they deserved to be killed, either through becoming corrupted and being slain by a hero, or else through causing something terriblehttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005735. Doc Scratch keeps a grandfather clock, with a pendulum ticking between the "heroic" and "just" halves of the clock, while displaying the symbol of the player in question. It is unclear if the clock simply displays the outcome or if it has deeper ties to the resurrection of God Tier players. Vriska Serket is so far the only God Tier player that has visibly died a permanent death when she was stabbed by Terezi to prevent her from accidentally tipping off Jack Noir to the trolls' location and killing them; according to the clock, Vriska's death was just. However, some theories state that she died simply because the clock was destroyed by Spades Slick, and the "just" judgement given by the clock was merely because of the direction it was leaning when it was broken. How doomed timeline God Tier players received their permanent deaths is still unknown. However it is possible that the cessation of their timelines was enough to ensure their deaths beyond the two normal criteria for permanent death, or that even remaining in the doomed timeline counts as "heroic" as it allows the alpha timeline to continue. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57889/mspaintadventures/images/c/c1/Aranea_clean.pngAranea Serket as the Sylph of LightДобавилAshdenejGod Tier players appear to be able to dreamshare at will. Vriska was able to enter and interfere with the nightmares of the Wayward Vagabond, and Aradia demonstrated mastery of dream bubbles in her conferences with Tavros, Kanaya, and Jade. The physical result of ascension to the God Tiers has ties to the cultural image of perfection and the perception of what godhood should be like for the species in question. Since troll biology is largely based on insect-like metamorphosis, fairies are often seen as an (imaginary) ideal, as a caterpillar becoming a butterfly. Consequently the God Tier trolls gain butterfly wings.Mindfang's journal mentionshttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005658 that Tavros' Ancestor, The Summonerrevealed wings similar to the ones trolls receive upon ascending to God Tier status, most likely due to him being the Hero of Breath from the failed sessionhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005953. For reasons unknown, the God Tier Karkat shown in [S Roxy: Sleepwalk]http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006386 did not seem to have wings like the other trolls. However, he simply may have concealed them, an ability mentioned byCalliope and also demonstrated by Vriska. Humans have no real cultural equivalent to the trolls' wing ideals, and so instead merely get the outfit. Jade, however, retains the animal ears of Jadesprite upon ascension, which could be concurrent with her ideal for the pinnacle of human form and its manifestation in her love for anthropomorphic fauna. It could also be because of her dream self having the exception of being a sprite prototyped with some of Bec's features, some carried over through ascension. уровни джон эгберт *Друг Ветров *Возмездие доктора Рагнарока **Награда: Подвешенный язык (для разговоров больше не требуется чат-клиент) Джейд харли *Growing Panes Await *Прощай, Канзас **Награда: Подвешенный язык роуз лалонд *Пентаграммный Терапевт *Прядильщица Ариадны **Награда: Подвешенный язык *Пылающая блескость Сурьи(еще не достигнуто) Дейв страйдер *Горячекартошечный растяпа *Месть Рики Шредингера **Награда: Подвешенный язык *Доносчикоубийца общая информация *Крылья, полученные троллями в Богоуровне, окрашены в цвет их крови.